Love, poison, death
by Meme-sama
Summary: El amor en verdad es un veneno. Pareja: MuraAka. Advertencia: Akacest(?)


_Love, poison, death_

Abre la puerta Aka-chin, no para nada, lo prometo, todo lo que sentirás es felicidad. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué te detiene?, después de todo, yo ya me encargué,… lo mismo me he asegurado de que todo esté bien, podremos ser felices, no importa lo que pasa.

Así que abre la puerta, no soy lo que tú crees, no me mires como a un monstruo, no contengas tu voz, puedo escucharte, sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte. ¿Ves cuánto te amo?, te amo tanto, que podría encontrarte aun en el abismo más profundo y oscuro. Por eso, ven a mis brazos, nada te pasará, yo te protegeré de todo.

¿Por qué gritas? ¿Por qué me dices que me vaya? ¿No puedes ver que estoy totalmente solo? Aka-chin, no seas injusto, no te encierres solo, déjame entrar, abre la puerta, no me dejes afuera, no me obligues a entrar a la fuerza. Estoy solo, estoy solo sin ti, me tomó tiempo entender cuan solo estaba. Aka-chin, abre, abre la puerta.

¿Estas llorando? ¿Por qué? Ya no hay nada de que temer, no hay nada por lo cual debas llorar. Tranquilo, las manchas de sangre, las limpiaré todas, ¿te molesta el olor? No te preocupes, ellos no estarán mucho tiempo en su lugar. Todo lo haré para ti, todo lo hago por ti, así que, no llores, mejor, sonríe para mí.

Seremos felices sin lugar a duda, solo tienes que prometer estar a mi lado. ¿Lo sabes Aka-chin? Lo he decidido, tú y yo seremos siempre felices, estaremos siempre juntos, no necesitamos a nadie más, no hay necesidad de nada más. Aka-chin, te gusta escucharme suplicar ¿verdad? Escúchame, como lloro cual perro, soy tu perro, y por eso necesito que me abras, sé un buen amo, ¿acaso disfrutas al escucharme arañar las puertas? Las rasgaré, si eso deseas, aun si mismo uñas se destrozan y la sangre se mescla con la madera.

Estamos atrapados, Aka-chin. El destino nos unió, por eso, tu solo puedes estar a mi lado. Dime Aka-chin… ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo? Eres inteligente, y no podrás negarlo durante mucho tiempo, sabes que soy lo único que te ahora te queda, aun si deseas irte, ya no habrá nadie que te quiera, ni que te crea… ya no habrá nadie. Si me miras solo a mí, prometo darte el paraíso, lo prometo.

Ahora yo estoy llorando, estoy desesperado, pues por más que te suplico, tu puerta sigue cerrada, tus labios sellados, tus lágrimas desgarrándose. ¿Qué planeas? ¿Qué más deseas? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Me he vuelto un monstruo para ti?, lo único que he hecho es amarte, adorarte, atesorarte… ¿está mal? No, jamás podrá estarlo.

Debiste correr, debiste decir adiós, debiste hacerlo… si lo hubieras hecho, hubieras escapado y seguro ya no hubiera podido verte. Pero, ahora es imposible que huyas, nunca te permitiré hacerlo, aun si debo romperte las piernas y encadenarte… no te dejaré ir, no lo haré.

Ya no me dejes solo, ya no me niegues.

¿Por qué los extrañarías a ellos? Están muertos, han intentado alejarte de mi lado, te han mentido, han hecho cosas malas, y ahora pagan por ello. ¿Por qué extrañarías a personas tan malas?, no importa, ya no podrán hacer nada más y tu volverás a despertar, volveremos a amarnos como siempre lo hicimos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué nunca me amaste? ¿Todo lo imaginé yo?, no digas eso, sé que estas un poco molesto, pero ¿no debes tú, perdonarme a mí? Eso es lo que los novios hacen y tú eres mi novio. Tú lo entiendes, Aka-chin, tú sabes que todo es verdad, no hay salida, no hay segunda opción, solo estoy yo, y aquí estoy para ti…

Ah, mira lo que me has hecho hacer, la puerta a comenzando a destrozarse, mira, hay una abertura, puedo verte, y con solo eso sonrío feliz, ¿Cómo puede tu simple imagen hacerme tan feliz?, no lo sé, pero si algo es seguro, es que te amo, y por eso, iré a tu lado en tan solo unos segundos, solo espera, la puerta cada vez es más débil, ya no podrá separarnos mucho tiempo. No pongas esa cara de horror…soy yo, tu amado novio.

No puedo pensar en nada más, lo último que recuerdo, es que estaba corriendo, sí, estaba huyendo. En mi mente escucho voces, me gritan, me imploran que escape, que huya, me prometen que van a protegerme. Sí, eso pasó, pero, no encontré una salida, tuve que subir las escaleras, y encerrarme en el primer cuarto que encontré. Puse la llave, estaba aterrado, no sabía que sería de mí.

Jamás hubiera imagino, que yo era el único fuera de peligro, pero, pronto lo supe, al escuchar sus gritos, al escuchar…

Ahora, solo lo escucho a él, su voz es rara, es horrible, cruel, pero al mismo tiempo suena frágil y desesperada, como si estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Es doloroso escucharlo, me aterra, no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo se tornaron las cosas así? Jamás lo sabré, eso es seguro, pero, necesito hacer algo, no quiero rendirme, sé que aún hay una salida.

Él me dice que no la hay, comienzo a creerle…

Está golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pareciese que la casa está por derrumbarse. Él grita, dice mi nombre una y otra vez, me suplica… me amenaza, me jura su amor. Golpea con más fuerza, y hace una abertura en la puerta, puedo verle, su cara es un desastre, temo por mí, pero también temo por él, pues a mí parecer, ha quedado irreconocible.

De mis ojos, empiezan a escaparse lágrimas, no lo soporto, no quiero esto, deseo huir, deseo volver al comienzo. Sé que es imposible. Miro hacia todos lados, no tengo escondite, no tengo escapatoria, no puedo evitar temblar. Él ya ha destrozado la puerta, me mira, él sonríe, con tanta dulzura, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más preciosa. Miro sus manos, están lastimadas, sangran, es natural… ha destrozado la puerta.

Él se acerca, promete no hacerme daño, me dice cuan feliz está de verme. El olor a muerte está sobre él, huele a sangre, no lo soporto, lloro, no puedo hacer nada más, trato de moverme, no puedo, él se ha dado cuenta, tengo el tobillo lastimado. Él sonríe y se acerca más a mí, yo me hago hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda toca la pared.

Me levanta del suelo, me acaricia y me recuesta sobre la cama. Yo no puedo hacer nada, todo mi cuerpo está adolorido, estoy emocional y mentalmente exhausto, ¿Cuánto más podré aguantar? No importa, aun si ya no aguanto, él me ha atrapado, jamás me dejará ir, yo me he quedado solo, nadie vendrá por mí. Siento la culpa, y las lágrimas amargas fluyen nuevamente.

Él las seca, me besa, susurra que todo estará bien, pero se que es mentira, puedo verlo en su rostro, él ya no es la persona a quien yo amé, él ya no es mi amigo, él ya no es lo que alguna vez fue, ya no le estimo, pues no es él. Sus ojos son obscuros, han perdido toda noción de vida y sentimiento. Su sonrisa no es amable, es torcida, paranoica… él está desesperado, le ha devorado la paranoia.

No puedo moverme, me ha aprisionado contra la cama, me siento inútil, empiezo a saborear la horrible amargura, la terrible ironía, y me lamento en ese terrible destino. Todos terminaron involucrados, me lamento por ello, siento que es mi culpa una vez más, yo debía arreglarme por mi cuenta, no debía dejar que enteraran protegerme.

Él me pide que diga su nombre, Atsushi, pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no deseo hacerlo, pues si bien, ese nombre alguna vez perteneció a un ser querido mío, ahora le pertenecía a un loco demente, no deseaba volver a pronunciar ese nombre y mucho menos para su "yo" actual, ahora… solo podía pesar que su nombre era "él"

Parece molestarse, pero dice que va a perdóname, me sujeta con cuidado, con cariño, siento que me levanta ligeramente, inclina mi mentón y me hace mirar hacia arriba, y sin pedir mi permiso, él me besa, se siente extraño, a pesar de todo el terror, sus labios siguen siendo los mismos que los de mi amado Atsushi, siguen siendo cálidos y amorosos, pero, la persona que los usa, no es mi amado, sino él, ese impostor que está en la locura total.

Quiero morir…

—Aka-chin, te amo —susurró Atsushi.

Akashi se estremeció, no podía moverse, su tobillo estaba lastimado y el peso de Atsushi le mantenía aprisionado contra la cama. La situación era terrible, el menor lo sabía pero no había nada por hacer, en aquellos momentos, se sentía como una muñeca inútil. Pelear no serviría, forcejear tampoco, replicar mucho menos…no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Yo amaba a Atsushi, pero tú, no eres él —murmuró Akashi, su mirada perdida se rehusaba a afrontar la realidad, se rehusaba a mirar el rostro demacrado por la locura, de aquel que alguna vez fue su más adorado tesoro.

—Yo soy tú Atsushi, Aka-chin, no digas tonterías…

—No eres él, no eres él… es imposible que lo seas… —gritó Akashi, con la voz quebrada y el corazón a punto de romperse.

Atsushi frunció el ceño, observó algo molesto a su querido Aka-chin. ¿Por qué decía tantas tonterias de pronto? No le importaba realmente, y si bien no deseaba admitirlo ni recordar nada, pues estaba bien, siempre podía hacerle recordar, con su cuerpo.

—A veces eres tan terco… Aka-chin… —dicho esto, se acercó a él, comenzó a besarle lentamente, primero su frente, luego sus mejillas y por ultimo sus besos. Se aseguraba de rozar sus labios, deslizarlos con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de agresividad, como si estuviera dejando una marca de propiedad.

Akashi trató de forcejear, su cuerpo se resistía a ese tacto, o por lo menos su mente intentaba sobreponerse y mantenerse firme, con los pies en la tierra, no debía permitir que él le atrapara, no podía perder, no en ese momento.

Pero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sintió una punzada en su corazón, pues a pesar de que Atsushi sonreía, lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar, parecía que estaba sufriendo un infierno. Akashi no pudo evitar compadecerse de él

—Parece… que estas a punto de llorar… —murmuró Akashi.

—¿Qué? —Atsushi le miró con incredulidad.

—Parece… como si estuvieras sufriendo, estas sonriendo, pero… parece que lloras…

—¡No es verdad! ¿De dónde sacas eso? No es divertido Aka-chin, no estoy llorando, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy feliz… lo estoy… ¡retráctate!

Akashi apretó los dientes, y le encaró. —No —dijo firme.

Atsushi soltó una fuerte bofetada contra él.

—Eres igual que todos… lo sé, sé que nadie querría terminar con alguien como yo, sé que todos se ríen a mis espaldas, pero eso va a cambiar —el tono de Atsushi se volvió extraño, mucho más sombrío, sonaba enojado. Entonces, extendió sus largos brazos contra Akashi, sus manos se enroscaron en su cuello, y comenzó a estrangularlo.

—¡AHG! A-Ah…. P-Pa…ra…—Akashi se estremeció por el dolor, su pequeño cuello estaba soportando una presión horrible, el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones. Trató de apartar las manos de Atsushi, pero no podía, sus pequeñas manos se sentían cada vez más débiles.

—Justo ahora… yo tengo el control, sé que quieres a alguien ideal, no alguien como yo, pero eso ya no importa, tu vida está en mis manos. Mira Akashi, pon mucha atención, date cuenta, de que yo soy tu salvador, soy el único que puede salvarte y amarte… date cuenta… Si aprieto más… morirás.

Las lágrimas afloraban desesperadas, deslizándose por las mejillas de Akashi, quien lloraba amargamente, no podía soportar el dolor, pero más que el propio, podía sentir la agonía en la voz de Atsushi, que por más sombría que esta sonara, estaba llena de dolor, Murasakibara estaba sufriendo, y Seijuuro lo entendía completamente.

—Atsushi…. A-ah…. P-por…fav….p-par…

Por suerte Atsushi le soltó. Akashi comenzó a toser con histeria, intentando recuperar el aire. Murasakibara, miró fijamente a su amado, y comenzó a llorar, sus labios titubeaban al igual que sus manos, tenía mucho miedo, de sí mismo, y de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Aka-chin, perdóname… —tomó la mano de él y la besó—. Yo te amo, te adoro… así que, date prisa, mírame, mírame solo a mí. Por favor, Aka-chin… acéptame…

Akashi abrió los ojos, las lágrimas de su querido Atsushi caían sobre su rostro, el cual no apartaba, pues al ver esa cara, llena de dolor, llorando, rogando su perdón, rogando su amor y aceptación, supo que aún era su Atsushi, supo… que aun, su amor.

No dijo nada, estaba confundido aun, su mente, su conciencia y su corazón, estaban gritándole cosas diferentes. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarse con él? ¿Huir? ¿sí o no?

Atsushi no esperó respuesta, tomó los brazos de Akashi, y los colocó atrás de su cabeza, sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano. Atsushi besó a Akashi, las lágrimas de ambos se sentían cálidas contra sus mejillas. Seijuuro ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía oponerse, su mente estaba volviéndose extraña, su conciencia se iba evaporando lentamente. Murasakibara, por su parte, no podía dejar de besar a su querido Aka-chin, pues le necesitaba, necesitaba todo de él, su piel, su voz, sus expresiones… todo.

Lentamente, su mano fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Akashi, desde su pecho, hasta su cintura, bajando hacia su pierna, lentamente, acariciando hasta el último centímetro, tenía que poseerle, necesitaba hacerlo. Akashi no paraba de llorar, aun cuando los besos de Atsushi le embriagaban y anestesiaban su quebrado corazón, aun no encontraba la respuesta a lo que ocasionaba tanto dolor en su pecho, se sentía tan patético, se sentía miserable… pero, no sabía el por qué exacto.

—Voy a hacerte mío, ya no esperaré —espetó Atsushi.

Akashi no respondió, aun no podía hablar.

Con poco cuidado y extrema rudeza, Murasakibara arrancó las ropas del pelirrojo, quien inmóvil cual trapo, continuaba aturdido. ¿Cuál camino estaría bien tomar?

Murasakibara deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Akashi, lo mordió y dejó visibles marcas rojas; después bajó hacia el pecho de este, lentamente sus labios acariciaron la piel, sus labios continuaban esparciendo mordidas y dejando más y más marcas. Akashi soltó un gemido de dolor. Poco después, tomó un pezón con sus labios, y empezó a lamerlo, con prisa lo devoraba ansioso.

—… a-ah… ah…n-nhg…—dulces sonidos empezaron a escapar de los rosados labios de Akashi, quien lentamente comenzaba a agitarse, pues aun si su mente estaba en otro lado, su cuerpo era sensible y aceptaba tranquilamente las acciones de Atsushi por más bruscas que estas fuesen. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, y eso le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Qué lindo… todo Aka-chin es… tan… —los dientes de Atsushi, mordieron el pezón de Akashi con tanta fuerza, que este comenzó a sangrar muy levemente. La mano de Atsushi que no sujetaba al menor, se concentró en otra tarea. Deslizando suavemente su mano por la entrepierna de Akashi, comenzó a sentir que algo se endurecía, estaba logrando que Akashi se excitara a pesar del dolor. Esta idea emocionó a Murasakibara.

El cuerpo de Akashi era demasiado susceptible.

—No quiero… no quiero… para… ¡Atsushi! —Akashi le miró con ira, lleno de lágrimas, se sentía tan humillado, y enojado que no sabía qué hacer, y eso le desesperaba, pues si bien él siempre había sido alguien calmado y con total control, ahora todo era incierto y estaba fuera de sus manos. Akashi cerró los ojos, sintió su cuerpo liviano, pero su mente le arrastraba lentamente. Frente Akashi solo había oscuridad.

"Atsushi… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eras así, o por lo menos, no lo eras frente a mí. Esto es mi culpa, no puse un alto… no lo hice y yo… pero… ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? El sueño era demasiado hermoso. Atsushi, dime ¿volveré a ver alguna vez a aquel inmaduro que siempre me seguía? Espero hacerlo…."

_Vaya… ¿te has rendido tan pronto? Por eso te dije que me dejaras encargarme, al contrario de él, yo te entiendo y no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, o más bien, que nos haga daño, lo has olvidado… ¿verdad? _

—¿Tú? ¿Pero….cómo?

—_¿Qué cómo es que aun existo? Ah, siempre tan tontito e inocente, yo jamás desapareceré, pues soy una parte de ti, soy tú, sin más ni menos. ¿Me has extrañado?_

Akashi, vio que frente a él, apareció su otro yo, aquel que pensó había sepultado en su interior hacía mucho tiempo. Él se acercó, lentamente y levantó a Akashi, lo abrazó y entonces todo se volvió luz, la oscuridad se había desaparecido. Akashi abrió sus ojos nuevamente, su otro yo sonreía tranquilo, y podía ver la nada de su mente.

—No sé qué… hacer…

—_pero que niño más problemático, dime dulzura ¿Qué haré contigo? Siempre tan miedoso e indefenso… me das tanto trabajo, pero… ya no hay porque temer._

El otro yo de Akashi, acarició sus mejillas, y besó su frente. La dulce sonrisa de sí mismo le hacía sentir mejor, y con solo ver esos ojos dorados, sentía que todos los problemas se habían acabo. Aunque, sabía en el fondo, que todo aquello no era más que un momento agradable que había creado para escapar de la realidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Akashi.

—_Mira con atención, ¿puedes verlo? Ese eres tú en ese momento, mira lo que él está haciéndole a nuestro cuerpo, mira… ¿te parece correcto que te rebajen así? ¿te parece bien?_

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron notablemente, podía ver la imagen nítida de su ser siendo humillado, su cuerpo lleno de horribles marcas, moretones y algunas heridas. Estaba siendo forzado, pero era demasiado débil como para hacer algo, él mismo no podía hacer nada contra Atsushi y lo sabía bien. Akashi derramó lágrimas, se sentía tan desdichado ¿Por qué era tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos tan molestos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan herido?

—_Es horrible ¿verdad? Ah, mi adorado, ¿no te he advertido yo que todo iría mal? Jamás quise molestarte, no hacerte rabiar, al contrario, deseaba protegerte, pero no me has escuchado, no has escuchado mi voz, la voz de aquel que siempre te ha amado. Soy el único que ama tu debilidad en este mundo… los demás te pisaran por ella._

—Basta… —gritó Akashi, y cubrió sus ojos, ya no deseaba ver cuán patético y humillado estaba, ya no quería sufrir, ya no deseaba ese dolor. Su otro yo sonrió, se acercó a él y lo tomó dulcemente en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura. Akashi comenzó a llorar, sujetando a su otro yo, aferrándose a él.

—_Vamos no llores, no frente a mí, ¿Qué acaso yo no prometí protegerte? Pero, ah, pobrecito… ya estas sufriendo, y lloras amargamente por alguien con la suficiente osadía como para intentar poseerte a la fuerza _—su otro yo, le susurró— _Yo me desharé de todo aquello que te haga daño…_

Su otro yo le tomó, y con dulzura comenzó a besarle, lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena. Akashi sintió que su cuerpo se calmaba, que el dulce calor y la protección inundaba su corazón y sus piernas perdían fuerza, al igual que todo su cuerpo en general. Su otro yo acarició su mejilla, su cuello, su cabeza, y le llenó de mimos, hasta que el dolor en el corazón de su yo original se calmó y entonces, dejando a su subconsciente recostado, este susurró suavemente: —_No te preocupes… yo me haré cargo de todo._

—¿Aka-chin? ¿Qué te sucede? —Atsushi se asustó, pues repentinamente Akashi había perdido la conciencia, y no despertaba por más que le llamaba.

Akashi abrió los ojos. Atsushi sonrió tranquilo, ya todo estaba bien, pero, entonces sintió un aura horrible, una que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo tembló de forma violenta, se paralizó, al observar nuevamente la mirada de Akashi, encontró que no era la de "su" Aka-chin, sino, de _él. _

—¡TÚ! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI AKA-CHIN?

—Hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo, Atsushi —Akashi sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué le he hecho dices? Pues, al contrario de ti, estoy cuidado de él… mira lo que has hecho —con facilidad, como si Murasakibara fuera una pluma, se liberó de su agarre y se levantó para sentarse en la cama. Observó su propio cuerpo, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por su cuerpo.

—¡Respóndeme! —gritó Atsushi, desesperado.

—Mira, lo has dejado tan mal, lleno de marcas… —Akashi le miró fijamente de nuevo—. Jamás podrás poseer este cuerpo, por más que lo desees… nunca será tuyo. Sabes, lo has hecho sufrir, y por ello yo estoy aquí, así que déjame ser claro —Akashi sujetó la muñeca de Atsushi, comenzó a apretarle con tanta fuerza obligó a Murasakibara a soltar un quejido. ¿Acaso Akashi había sido siempre así de fuerte? Lo más seguro es que sí, pero lo había olvidado—. Tú jamás podrás tener a Akashi, y ahora… voy a castigarte…

…..

_¿Qué es esto? Mi mente… da vueltas. Ah, me he dormido, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Ciertamente no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué es esto? Me siento bien, liviano, el dolor en mi cuerpo se ha ido, sí, estoy recuperando la conciencia. ¿Por qué él no está aquí? ¿Habrá desaparecido de nuevo?_

—Mi dulce Akashi, despierta, todo está bien ahora…

_La voz de Atsushi me llama, pero algo es diferente… el único que me llama dulce, es él… ¿Qué ha pasado? _

—Todo está bien ahora, puedes abrir los ojos, estoy aquí, estoy aquí solo para ti.

Akashi abrió los ojos, Atsushi estaba frente suyo, sonriendo… pero no era Atsushi, era alguien más. Un ojo de Murasakibara se había tornado dorado y la sonrisa en sus labios, no era de él, era la de su otro yo, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Q-Que… le has hecho a Atsushi?

—¿importa acaso? —Preguntó Atsushi—. Lo que importa, es que ahora podré estar contigo, ya no tendremos que turnarnos nunca más, podré tocarte, podremos hablar… eso es todo.

—Tú no eres Atsushi, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Está él, muerto?

—No, solo le he castigado, ahora está atrapado.

—Sei… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Akashi llamaba a su otro yo "Sei" pues cuando eran niños, habían decidido que nombre conservaría quien cuando hablaran entre ellos.

Akashi estaba asustado, pero no aterrado, y se mantenía increíblemente tranquilo, no sabía por qué no podía reaccionar de forma más abrasiva, era como si el aura de su otro yo fuera un calmante, uno que siempre lograba mantenerle dócil y tranquilo.

_No volveré a ver a mi Atsushi… nunca… ¿es así?_

—Para que estemos juntos, así que… sonríe para mí, mi dulce Akashi, ah, siempre has sido tan tierno —Sei tomó la mano de Akashi, la besó y murmuró—. Por eso siempre he tenido que protegerte de aquello que te mienten y lastiman…

Akashi observaba tranquilo a su otro yo, en el cuerpo de Atsushi, era extraño, pero de alguna forma no sentía pánico.

—Sei, tú vas a ¿cuidarme? —preguntó Akashi.

—Voy a amarte, como se debe.

Sei se abalanzó sobre Akashi, le abrazó con ternura, rodeándole con sus nuevos grandes brazos, acunándole con amor, para deslizar sus labios lentamente por el cuello de Akashi, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besó incontables veces con ternura, y cariño. Sei tocaba a Akashi con total cuidado, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, como si se fuera a romper si no era lo suficientemente delicado.

Unieron sus labios, lentamente el beso adoptó una cadencia más profunda y romántica. Akashi cerró los ojos, ya no deseaba pensar en nada más, si estaba bien o mal no importaba ya. Le abrazó con fuerza, se aferró a él, y comenzó a corresponder, moviendo torpemente sus labios, que titubeaban nerviosos, aquellos besos no eran como los de Atsushi, estos eran los besos de Sei, pero ahora no solo era algo vago de su mente, esta vez era real, y cálido.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, está vez seremos uno… Akashi —gimió Sei, emocionado.

Akashi asintió, ya no tenía ninguna ropa puesta, sus heridas estaban curadas, todo estaba a pedir de boca para aquella situación.

—Vamos, tócame —pidió Sei. Akashi, extendió tímidamente su mano y comenzó a acariciar la virilidad de Atsushi, que ahora pertenecía a Sei, lentamente comenzó a tocarle, con algo de inseguridad, no sabía exactamente que hacer ¿también sentiría Sei, lo que siente Atsushi? ¿Igual o diferente?

—No sé qué hacer… realmente… ¿Cómo se siente?

—Todo lo que tú me hagas se siente bien. Ahora, levanta las caderas un poco.

Sei acarició un poco a Akashi, después bajó, hasta que su rostro quedó frente a la parte baja de Akashi. Primero besó su abdomen, y luego besó sus piernas, para entonces comenzar a lamer la entrada de Akashi, deslizando su lengua, hasta poder introducirla. Akashi soltó un grito suave de placer, su cuerpo se estremeció con brusquedad, toda su piel empezó a erizarse, su cuerpo estaba enloquecido, la dulzura empezó a recorrerle.

—A-Ah… S-Sei… p-para, ese lugar…

—Se siente increíblemente bien ¿cierto? —Sei sonrió, y continuó con su labor. El miembro de Akashi, comenzó a erguirse, deseoso, necesitaba atención. Sei acarició con cuidado aquel falo, con delicadeza, haciendo que este se estremeciera y reaccionara aún más. La estimulación que Akashi sentía era maravillosa, usualmente Atsushi era más tosco, rudo y se apresuraba, pero ahora, todo sucedía con tal cuidado y tranquilidad, que consideró la idea de su cuerpo derritiéndose en placer.

—Y-Ya está bien… A-Ah… S-Sei, hazlo, hazlo ahora —pidió Akashi entre gemidos.

Sei asintió, se levantó, se despojó de sus ropas, para sorpresa suya su miembro ya estaba listo, incluso goteando un poco. "Este cuerpo, es algo pervertido" Pensó mientras se reincorporaba con Akashi. Cariñosamente le acomodó, Sei se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y acomodó las piernas de Akashi sobre sus hombros, con su mano tomó su propia hombría y la insertó en la entrada del menor.

Akashi se aferró de las sabanas, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Sei comenzó a entrar en él, estaba un poco apretado, pero luego de empujar algunas veces, logró que entrara casi por completo. Sei permaneció así unos minutos, jamás había experimentado el placer sexual de esa forma tan vivida y real, así que le costó asimilar todas las sensaciones que ese cuerpo le proporcionaba. Aunque había sentido estímulos mentales, los físicos eran superiores.

—A-Ah… A-Akashi, tu interior se siente muy bien, quiero… moverme.

Akashi se levantó un poco, y comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas, era algo difícil, y ciertamente dolía a pesar de las preparaciones, pero no todo era dolor, cuando sentía su interior siendo penetrado, ráfagas de excitación electrizaban su cuerpo y el calor empezaba a incrementar. Sei comprendió lo que debía hacer, así que bruscamente tumbó a Akashi de nuevo en la cama, sujetó sus piernas, y con fuerza empezó a embestirle.

Con precisión y fuerza, se deslizaba en el interior de su querido Akashi, buscando la próstata, aquel punto tan bueno que siempre hacía enloquecer a su adorado pelirrojo, pues deseaba ver su expresión pervertida, su cuerpo vulnerable y sus deseos carnales desaforados, lo deseaba todo.

La mano de Sei se apoderó del miembro de Akashi, comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, pero con delicadeza. Luego se inclinó, y repartió besos por todo el cuerpo de Akashi, quien víctima del placer, gemía y jadeaba, necesitaba más, aunque no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, se estaba sintiendo tan bien que terminaría pronto.

—A-Akashi, se siente bien, se siente muy bien. Dime ¿te gusta?

—A-Ah, s-sí, se siente… n-nhg, s-se siente bien… ¡A-Ah! ¡S-Sei!

—Yo también, me siento muy bien, Akashi, te amo —con fuerza, Sei comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo junto a él—. D-Desde ahora… estaremos siempre, siempre juntos… como debió ser…

—M-Mnn… a-ahg… ¡a-ah! A-Ah, ahh… ¡A-Ah! S-Sei, ya… no… ¡ah!

—A-Akashi… A-Akashi… ¡Akashi! ¡a-ahh!

Sei besó a Akashi, silenciando sus gemidos, dejándose envolver por el placer, ambos estaban alcanzando el clímax; locos por el deseo y la lujuria. Tocaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, alcanzando así la cúspide del placer. Exhaustos, se abrazaron, ya no había nada más en el mundo que pudiera hacerle daño.

…

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Quizá tres? _

_Ya no puedo recordarlo, he estado encerrado tanto tiempo, todo lo que está frente a mi es una vaga imagen, una que me tortura constantemente. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, no puedo gritar, simplemente estoy atrapado._

_Puedo ver a mi Aka-chin, puedo verlo, le veo todo el tiempo, pero… no puedo hablarle, no puedo tocarle, alguien más ha tomado mi lugar, ha tomado mi cuerpo y me ha encerrado aquí. Es horrible, pero he perdido el pavor hace tiempo, ya no temo a la oscuridad, ya no escucho las voces a mi alrededor._

_He llorado muchas veces, pero no sirve de nada, por más que ruego perdón y me arrepiento, él no me deja volver, él no me libera. Yo no puedo hacerlo, y quizá no quiero hacerlo. Aka-chin ahora sonríe, ya no llora, ni sufre ni se enoja. Nadie nota la diferencia, nadie nota algo raro, yo mismo me deshice de las personas que ahora podrían ayudarme._

_Estuve mal, la locura me consumió, pero ahora que he podido meditar he visto mi error._

_No he parado de llorar, lo merezco, hice que mi Aka-chin llorara, le lastime, le forcé…por ello he sido castigado._

_Quiero volver, quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero retractarme… _

_Pero no puedo._

_Los días pasan, aun puedo verle._

_Sonríe._

_Ríe._

_Es tan hermoso._

_Pero, nunca más podré decírselo._

_Estoy condenado, a verle._

_Estoy condenado, atrapado, encerrado._

_Lo merezco._

_Lo merezco._

_Lo merezco._

_Aka-chin, Aka-chin, Aka-chin._

_Grito su nombre, más no me oye, ¿acaso no me extraña?_

_No ¿Cómo podría?_

_Después de todo lo que le hecho._

_Cierro los ojos, ya no quiero verlo, pues si lo hago, volveré a llorar de nuevo._

_Perdón._

_Adiós Aka-chin._

El amor es un veneno, se confunde fácilmente con la locura. Duele, pero da un descanso placentero.

Love. Poison, death.


End file.
